Tails of the Cats
by Uchiha B
Summary: Nine years before she was pulled into the past, Kagome was abandoned in Gotham City. How will things be different with the Shikon and Gotham City when she is raised by Catwoman as her successor...? Batman/Inuyasha xover


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome: 6, Catwoman/Selina Kyle: 20, Batman/Bruce Wayne: 18, Dick Grayson/Robin: 8

Pairing: Dick Grayson (Robin) /Kagome/Bruce Wayne (Batman) (though not for a long, long time)

Note: Clark Kent/Superman will be making regular appearances and I'm not sure what age Bruce became Batman, but in this, he was 17

Inuyasha cast will appear at some point

* * *

A six-year old Kagome glanced out the window of the car she was currently sitting in, looking at the sights with awe in her blue eyes. She pressed her face more against the window, sliding her pale cheek down the glass to get a better look at the tall buildings. She giggled a bit; the buildings in this city reminded her of her own home.

Only the buildings were a lot taller in Tokyo, and prettier too.

"Tou-san!! Tou-san, look! Look, isn't it pretty?" Kagome asked excitedly, looking back to the front seat of the car, where a man sat and drove.

"Sit back into your seat!!" The man snapped irritably, his hazel eyes darting back and forth, watching the streets carefully and with paranoia. He had many things to be worried about, considering what he did and who he associated himself with. He smirked, not too worried. It's not like the police could actually catch him, or any of his associates. Many in this city of crime were too corrupt to really do anything, or they were just too scared and feared the criminal population. Over half the police force was actually being paid off by gangs and the mafia to just butt out, or even help them evade the law…

Kagome winced as her father yelled at her, though she should've been used to it by now. He did it pretty often, at least every time she actually saw him, which was once a month. She would rather just avoid seeing her father at all, but her mother firmly said that she had to, on the orders of the courts, whatever that meant…

"But…" Kagome said, almost feeling like crying when her father glared at her through the rear-view window, his hazel eyes just daring her to say something, anything. She closed her mouth, now feeling down. The reason she didn't like seeing her father was because he was mean… especially to her momma…

She sighed, fiddling with the ends of her dark hair in her boredom. This place was pretty and all with all its tall buildings, but she would much rather be home in Japan. It wasn't as exciting as she originally thought to visit the United States. That was probably because her father did nothing with her, leaving her at one of his properties alone while he visited some of his scary friends… she didn't like them at all…

"Kagome, just stay in the car and don't move." Her father ordered, bringing the car down a shabby-looking ally, and parking it into a shabbier-looking underground parking lot. Kagome nodded slowly, wondering where he was going this time. He always was going somewhere… she sighed sadly.

Her father got out of the car, and Kagome watched him through the windows with curiosity as he met with some scary-looking people, they said something she couldn't hear, and she watched them as they disappeared behind a flight of stairs. She sighed, waiting in the car patiently. She was used to this, her dad did this a lot… she could remember him saying that he was apart of a Yakuza, and that he had ties to an American Mafia… whatever that meant…

Kagome hummed to herself to keep herself busy, her blue eyes blinking as she heard shouting not far from she was. She ducked quickly, and then peaked over the window cautiously and with curiosity, wondering who was making that noise. It sounded like when her mother and father were together and fought, making loud noises like she was hearing now. She whimpered a bit, not liking it at all.

She quickly covered her ears as very loud noises could be heard, along with more shouts and screams of pain. Kagome ducked down, shivering and not wanting to be seen by the scary men. A few moments later, sounds of a few cars driving away quickly could be heard, and Kagome peeked her head up enough just to see two cars fly by the car she was in, almost hitting the one she was actually in.

"Tou-san…?" Kagome whimpered, wondering where her father was. Those people who had just driven away where the ones her father had just meant with. If those people were done talking with her dad, then where was he? Shouldn't he be here by now? She was getting frightened in this place; it was starting to scare her. "Tou-san?" She said out loud again, carefully unbuckling her safety belt to look more fully out the window. She squinted her blue eyes to see better, and pulled back when the action failed.

She couldn't see her father because he was behind those stairs…

Kagome unlocked the door, not heeding her father's earlier advice to just stay still and not move. If his meeting with his friends was over, then why wasn't he coming back to her? She wanted to leave this place now; it was really starting to scare her…

The little girl pushed the door open slowly, carefully stepping out of the car and on to the pavement of the parking lot. "Tou-san…?" Kagome whispered, taking baby steps towards the stairs, knowing her father was still there. She gulped, scared at what she would find. Her father wasn't the nicest, but she still loved him. "Chichi-ue!!" Kagome screamed, seeing her father on the ground, lying there with a weird glassy look in his hazel eyes.

Blood was pooled all around him, but Kagome ignored it, kneeling in the liquid to shake her male parent. "Tou-san! Wake up! Wake up!! Please get up!" Kagome cried out, pulling on her dad's arm with all her strength to try and get him up, but it failed as she crumbled to the ground, her blue eyes wide. She didn't know what was going on… why was her father lying in blood…?

Tears formed in her sapphire blue eyes, uselessly shoving at him in hopes that he would get up. It didn't work and she slumped down, tired from all the pulling. "Chichi-ue?" She whimpered again, tears now sliding down her cheeks. She patted his bloodied cheek, hoping that he would just blink and wake up. It didn't work again, and Kagome grew scared as she could now hear heavy footsteps…

She turned around, turning her head this was and that, wondering what that noise was. She didn't see anyone, completely turned away from her father's body to see who that was. After a few moments of looking, she gave up and turned back to see if she could wake her father up this time, only to scream as a large black shadow stood in the corner, cold blue eyes staring at her intently yet frostily.

Kagome shivered violently, scared out of her wits. She tried to stutter a question out, but instantly stopped as the big dark shadow moved closer to her. She stood up, ignoring the blood dripping and sliding down her legs. He was scary and she was frightened completely.

"Do you know him, little girl?" The shadow asked, but Kagome didn't know what he was saying because she knew that he was speaking another language. English is what her father told her, though she didn't know any except for the word 'hi.'

The shadow moved closer, and Kagome could only do what her frozen mind screamed at her to do, she ran. She ran away as fast as she could. She didn't stop to think that maybe the shadow hurt her father, or was going to. All she knew was the fear and the fear of getting hurt herself. Something was just screaming at her to get away, her life was too important to risk…

The Batman watched her go with apathetic eyes. As soon as she was out of his sight, he immediately leapt up into the shadows, intending on following the little girl to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. She looked like she maybe five or something, she shouldn't be roaming the night at this hour, and especially not in this city. Despite the fact he patrolled Gotham City, the crime was still violent. The criminals would go low enough to harm a little girl if it benefitted them in anyway…

The Batman leapt from roof to roof, easily following the little girl as she clumsily but quickly made her way through the alleys. He immediately glanced up, narrowing his eyes as a commotion made itself known to his ears from the other side of the building. He glanced over to his left, taking his eyes off the little girl for a second, seeing a mugging taking place.

He stood there for a few moments, pondering on what to do. He made his mind up as the mugger revealed a gun, pointing it at the scared victim. The little girl could wait a second; she seemed safe enough for the moment as she huddled behind a pile of trash.

Batman leapt down the assist the mugged victim, not knowing how much of a mistake it actually was to take his eyes off the girl, even for a second…

Kagome panted, tears running down her pale face. She drew her knees up to her chest, biting her lip and drawing blood as she slowly looked from behind the pile of trash, glad to see that she was alone and that there was no big scary shadow following her anymore…

She winced, feeling a few scratches on her face and legs when she scrambled to get away from the shadow… she also had a few black and blue spots on her legs too, and they hurt a bit…

'_What do I do…?' _Kagome thought, completely scared. Should she go back to her father to try and wake him up again? Or should she just stay here and wait until she knew for sure that the scary shadow-man was gone? She decided on the latter, besides she doubted she could find her way back in the dark anyway. She crawled from behind the trash, peeking out a corner to look around. She didn't see anything and deemed it safe to come out, slowly crawling from her hiding spot.

She felt open when she walked quickly down the alley, feeling like screaming for help. But it was dark and it looked like no one was around as she kept walking down the alley, careful to be as quiet as she possibly could. She didn't want that shadow to find her again, he was too scary…

Kagome quickly turned around as she heard something, people laughing loudly as they noisily kicked rocks and trash down the alley. She hid behind a large garbage bin, peeking out a bit to watch the teenage boys pass her, them obviously being occupied by a bottle of some sort of liquid…

Her breath came out on its own as they passed her without ever seeing her, and she crawled out from her hiding place. She didn't notice the large piece of wood resting near the garbage bin, nor did she notice the sharp end was pointed directly at her. She jumped up, crying out in shock and pain as the large piece of jagged wood roughly tore into her side at her quick motion, tearing a large and bloody wound into her side.

Her scream echoed in the alley, but luckily and unluckily no one was around to hear it so she didn't draw any attention to herself. Kagome instantly fell to the ground, holding her hurting side tightly. Tears quickly ran down her cheeks as she whimpered at the pain, bringing her hand up to her face to see why it was wet. She was surprised to see that the same red liquid, that her father lay in was coating her hand.

Her side throbbed painfully and Kagome put on her hand back onto it, ignoring the wetness and coppery smell of her own blood. She blinked, her tears clouding her blue eyes as she felt something, it felt smooth and round…

She pulled her hand back up to her pale face, clenching something in her hand. She opened her fist, surprised to see something in her hand. It was a marble. A pretty, shiny, smooth, glittering, pink marble. _'Where did it come from?' _Kagome thought, furrowing her brows tightly. Maybe it was from her pocket? But she didn't remember having any kind of toy like this… it was too pretty…

Her curiosity was immediately cut short as her wound throbbed again painfully, and she collapsed to the ground from her knees quickly, unable to take such pain. Kagome glanced up, remembering what her mother said before. A place for hurt people was called a hospital… and she would have to find one. She knew it might be hard because the letters of writing were all strange and foreign to her, but she knew that hospitals usually were big white buildings with big red crosses on them…

She dragged herself down the alley, carefully getting to her feet. She winced and cried out again when the wound protested the large movement painfully, but she kept on going. Maybe the hospital people could help her father too…

Kagome pushed herself to the brink, blinking rapidly when her vision was starting to get blurry. She felt dizzy and sick, stumbling back down to her knees when the wound throbbed once again…

Kagome panicked when the shadow dropped in front of her, and she whimpered as two slightly shocked blue eyes immediately focused on her. She couldn't take it anymore, the night's events were all too much for her young mind to handle and she fainted, falling into her unwounded side, clutching at the pink marble tightly…

* * *

Selina Kyle, or better known as Catwoman at this time of night, sped through the city, a large gem clutched in her hands. She smirked cattily from behind her feline-like mask, looking behind her and hearing the sirens. She laughed, let them try and catch up to her. She knew that they never would, the only one who was good enough of a match for her was Batman, the 'Dark Knight' who had only popped up around a year ago.

In fact, she was kind of glad that he did so, it certainly was too easy to rob the museum of their priceless gems and jewels that she stole without the challenge of the Batman. It didn't hurt that he was also dark and mysterious, that being somewhat alluring to her and her profession.

Her gloved hand tightened around the glittering emerald, vaguely wondering where the Batman even was. It wasn't often that he choose not to go after her, knowing that she was one of the more stealthy criminals. A criminal that certainly couldn't be caught by the police force in Gotham City…

Her long blond hair trailed behind her as she leapt gracefully from a building rooftop, easily landing on the ground with her boots. She ran, but slowed down after a while of not seeing anyone after her… and almost stopped completely.

She did stop when she heard a faint cry, glancing up, vaguely surprised that it sounded much like a child. She took a few more cautious steps, stepping around the corner to see what it was.

Catwoman was shocked to see a little girl lying on the ground, her side bleeding from a rather large laceration. The girl looked up at her fearfully, shivering violently before her blue eyes rolled into the back of her head, obviously blacking out.

Seline kneeled down, narrowing her eyes as the girl's fingers curled open, revealing a glittering pink gem. Her brows raised, she examined it, wondering what kind it was. That was unusual; she couldn't tell what kind of gem it was from first glance. It certainly was beautiful…

The feline dressed woman glanced down at the little girl, knowing that she couldn't just leave her here. She wasn't a cold-hearted criminal, merely a cat-burglar… she wouldn't just leave a little girl to her death in an abandoned cold alley.

With that, Catwoman easily gathered the little girl in her gloved arms, pocketing the pink glittering jewel, and disappearing into the moonlit night…

* * *

Batman stared at down at the alley, narrowing his eyes at the blood spots. He had finally finished with the pathetic mugger and turned back his attention to the little girl he was following earlier, only she wasn't there anymore…

He glanced up to the sky, narrowing his eyes even further as he noticed the Bat Signal shining brightly in the dark night sky, obviously requesting his assistance in something…

He took a quick glance around the alley, intending on finding the little girl before responding to the call…

From what he assumed, that man who was shot dead was that little girl's father, and if so, the girl was alone. If she didn't have a mother, then he was willing to take in another ward…

Besides, he could see that Dick was getting rather lonely…

After a few more moments of searching, the Batman disappeared, finally answering to his call…

He would resume his search for the little girl after he dealt with whoever interrupted his time…


End file.
